Dark to light
by crazytinkerbell88
Summary: Bulma's life in diary form. Kind of different but same favourite characters! BV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Bulma's Diary:25/5/2005

Life isn't as great as it's been made out to be..I know this from experiance like almost every person on Earth.

Oneday you could be walking down the street, not a care on your shoulders. The next day you could be walking down the street wishing that a car would come soon so you could jump infront of it.

The main disapointment is when you are betrayed by you loved ones. It doesn't matter if they are family, friends or partners because it still hurts.

God it hurts, it's a feeling you can't control, you can bottle it up and it will still come back at you.

It's the gut wrenching feeling and you can feel it rip through you, raw anger, disbelief and others mixed up wanting to burst out.

Sometimes it is so bad you double over and want to scream out "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"

It can happen to everyone, and it's something that takes a long time to get over, sometimes it doesn't go away and you feel helpless.

I can still remember when i first felt it, who couldn't, the sick dread and the feeling of bile bubbling up and trying to come out.

All because someone i loved and cared about betrayed me in the worst way.

Yamcha...That bastard, my stomach turns at the mention of that name.

He was my first love, it was such a wonderful and warm feeling. I havn't felt it for a long time, 1 year to be exact, not even from my own parents.

He said he loved me, it felt so real and amazing.

It probably felt the same for the other girl too.

Yes you guessed it, he cheated on me, i found the disgusting messages on his cellphone.

He even had the nerve to say she was making the moves on him!

I couldn't say anything, my voice up and left me there. I sat there red with anger and choking in disbelief.

I decided then that i would never see him again and i didn't.

For the last year i have tryed to have a relationship and felt nothing.

Guy after guy walked away dejected and confused . I walked away hurt but not from them, hurt by how i couldn't feel anything when they worshiped the ground i walked on.

With my family it was the same, i couldn't feel love for anything or anyone.

I realised this when my mother and i argued. She asked me a question that i did not expect and already knew the answer to.

"Bulma, do you love us at all?"

I stared at her and thought about it for atleast 5 minutes till i realised my true answer.

"No"

That weekend i looked all around the house to find something that i had feelings for, some object or anything!

Finding nothing i walked back to my room as a devistated mess.

Curling up in a ball on the bed , crying and hugging a toy dinosaur called Spike.

After i had settled down i got up and looked into the mirror and felt better, this was a sign and ignored it.

But after time i started to realise that i did love something, myself.

Obsessed with myself i would stare into my own eyes, in love with the feeling of safety and understanding, i was loosing control and sence of reality as i sliped into my own little world.

I ignored the people around me and they were confused.

One boy in my technology class must have noticed this because he did everything to snap me out of it.

He would make random conversation and poke me in the back to get attention, ask me for help on something i know he knew already.

Oneday i felt really bad and practically dragged myself into class and he pulled out a chair for me.

That one gesture lightened the pain from my shoulders and helped me smile, only a small one but it was there, twitching at the corners of my lips.

It's taking some time for me to get some more expressions onto my face as i usually scowled and sneered at everyone.

My friends are helping me out alot and getting me more involved in everything! I owe it to them for making me smile in the dark times.

Their hugs make me feel warm, warmer than i can ever remember, i feel alive for once.

I'm not going to go find a boyfriend yet, i'm going to wait till he comes find me. Hopefully then i will be back to my normal self again and know the feeling of love.

I can't wait to feel whole again, I wish for it almost every night, to find my soulmate.

Who knows maybe it will come true?

I wonder what he is like, will he care for the real me,Where is he?

Where is my knight in shining armour, where is my prince...?

Ohwell it's getting late and i have an exam tomorow, math , lucky me.

Wish me luck diary im going to give it my all!

The mending star in deep darkness.

Bulma

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Plz people if you like please review my story. I wrote it when i was depressed and it is based on my own life ..dont worry it gets better

Oh and in real life my ex boyfriend did that and stalked me so i went to the police. Remember DONT let anyone make you scared! Be strong and fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Bulma's Diary:10/6/2005

I saw a car crash today...

It wasn't what i though it would be.

I saw it happen right infront of me, it was almost in slow motion.

I was sitting on the bus and next thing i'm looking at a car getting hit by a truck.

Not lightly hitting it im talking about a huge truck smashing itno it.

It was beautiful to watch in a strange way. I still can't come to terms with what happened, it feels sureal but i remember every detail.

The crunch of metal and the painful sound of squeeling tyres. I was in a dream-like as i saw it, it took me a while to comprehend what my eyes had fallen whitness to.

The scary thing was i felt raw excitement rush through my body.

I was shaking with amazement and addrenaline.

It was one of those moments that you know you will never see exactly the same again.

I saw a car crash today..

That repeats through my mind.

But now it seems different somehow.

I saw a car crash today...and it was beautiful.

It sounds sick to it but it was something different for my life and mind to experiance.

I saw a car crash today...

It still doesn't feel real...

Bulma

----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

Bulma's Diary:17/6/2005

Uhhhh i really hate my parents.

I do computers at school and im the best in class, i design great websites and can use any software.

For fun i make the hardrive go hard out and nearly explode.

Yup i'm talking about the school computers.

Oneday i messed with the wires and moved to another computer.

A boy wen't and sat there, he put his hand up saying to the librarian that it wasn't working.

When she put her hand down the back sparks went flying! She didn't get electracuted though lol.

I did electacute Marron oneday. With a dismantled disposable camera, i told her not to touch it and when i get back she was on the ground holding her arm and the camera on fire.

Reminder: Marron stays away from anything thats electric.

When i was 5 my parents got a computer, they had to use those stupid "introduction and manual to computers" Cd.

They spent the whole week doing it and wouldn't let me on.

When i finally did get on they tried to make me use it and i wouldn't.

I didn't need it.

In 10 min i knew what everything did and found all the games.

Get this, they didn't know there was any games on there.

I started getting better and completly passed my father.

Every year i grew up he got more angry at my quick knowlege of computers.

He would lie to mum and say i had been on all day. I said he was lying and i got grounded for talking like that about my "loving father".

What bullshit.

He lied about things i had done and i had snapped. I felt truly betrayed.

So i started to think smart and do the things he said i was doing. Why not? I was already getting in trouble for it, so i made them the truth.

Two years ago i turned 16 and begged them to get the internet.

Finally they gave in.

Then the viruses started.

I TOLD them you need antivirus software and i gave them a list of the best! But did they listen? NO!

Dad said Bulma piss off you don't know anything.

So i did something.

I know what i did and i found it funny.

I deleted the computer system.

It was so easy. I just wen't to the control panel and deleted all of it.

Slowly the hardrive crashed.

Oh but it crashed on the best time ever!

It happened to die on my dad!

He walked into the lounge and saying that i had done something to the computer.

The bastard called me so many names.

Finally i got so pissed off i started laughing to annoy him.

The more things he said, the harder i laughed.

His face became red and i laughed at the irony, his humiliation was amazing, he had been beaten by his teenage daughter and she was laughing.

He walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

Twisting it he told me i was a stupid little bitch and didn't know anything.

By this time i had tears in my eyes from laughing.

But i didn't expect the next thing that happened.

He swung me around and punched me in the cheek with the all the force he had.

I didn't know what happened.

So i ran, that night i didn't come back.

I turned up at my friends house with a big bruise on my face.

I told them i fell over.

Total bullshit.

Over the months it got worse and dad hit me and pushed me harder than ever and mum just watched and said you brought it on yourself.

How? By being smarter?

It got so bad i cut my arm with a razor blade, you do it with a razor because the scars go away.

He said i was doing it for attention because i was a little bitch.

How wrong he was, i did it to feel something other than loneliness, i did it to feel real.

I don't love my parents, they broke all that.

Come on i don't even look like them.

Sometimes i wonder if i'm adopted.

Now you know a little more about me and who i am.

I'm going to leave oneday and never come back to them.

I will disown my parents, just like they disowned me.

I have become my own person and i will help myself.

Ill write more later.

cya

Bulma

----------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

Bulma's Diary:19/8/2005

Well it feels weird writing in here now, i finally have the strength to help myself and it feels great.

I was busy the last few weeks with exams and assignments due in!

Chichi and i had to stay after school, almost everyday to finish out art homework. We were sweating and worring that we wouldn't finish!

On the last day of school the project was due and we had missed almost all of our classes to finish. 18 and Marron walked down and got us dinner.

When they came we were so hungry and hugged them so much.

I now realise how much i was missing in life, i care for my friends more now.

Maybe breaking up with Yamcha was the best thing i could do?

It's given strength to the relationship with my friends and brought us closer that immaginable.

The problems with my parents is still there, i know that i will never love them like i used to, thats something i can't help.

I can sleep better now, I don't cry myself to sleep as much as i used to.

Infact last night i had a very different dream from my normal ones.

I still can't get it out of my mind...

I was in a carrige on a big grean feild and there was someone with me...i think it was a man?

I didn't see his face though, he was in the shadows of the carrige.

Then this song filled the air, i don't know where i have heard it before but it was very beautiful and soft to listen to.

Before i could remember it i had woken up. I hope i will find out who he was and more about him..

Anyway it's tuesday and very cold!

I wen't shopping with my friend 18 bought a really cool lion hollogram for my cellphones screen, heaps of clothes and a book about Egypt.

I like shopping it helps me forget everything and be myself. God knows i need something in my life right now, I don't know my purpose in life yet.

I think i would like to become a police officer or maybe a kindergarten teacher.

People say i am great with kids.

Woops look at the time!

Go to go now!

Bulma

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

Bulma's Diary:25/8/2005

Last night i wen't to a party out in the country, I got all dressed op too.

Wearing a racer back top with skulls printed in between my shoulderblades, pink pleated mini with chains, knee high black high heeled boots and a silver choker.

I had my hair in a messy bun with one bang of hair loose around my face and silver glitter at the tipps of hair sticking out of the bun.

Chichi was wearing black flaired jeans , black boob tube and steletto heels, her hair was out with streaks of red through it.

18 decided to wear a green baby-tee with blond and beautiful printed on the back, tight black three quarter pants with green high heels and a silver belt. To top it all off her hair was curled and falling just onto her sholders.

Marron sported all blue, Blue tank, blue short shorts and blue knee high high heeled boots. Her hair was in a french plat with two bangs of hair hanging around her face.

We arived just after everyone else and went straight into party mood.

One guy dressed up in a mini skirt and pranced around the house.

Yup you guessed it he was drunk.

But wait it got better, he started to then strip it all off.

A girl ran up to him screaming to stay out of her things so i guessed its her party... and her clothes.

hahah that was such a laugh.

Anyway the drinks were passed out and it got more relaxed.

I was dancing with my friends for ages and got tryed. I went over, grabbed a beer and rested against the wall watching everyone dancing.

Chichi was dancing with a really cute guy with crazy hair and 18 was with ...well i couldn't see because he was shorter than the crowd .

I looked all over for marron but guess she found her guy and was off for some "personal time", ohwell atleast she wasn't with that druggie in the corner.

I heard he set his cat on fire...Yea i stayed away from him.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the most gorgeous guy ever .

He had deep dark eyes and spikey black hair, lightly tanned and he had soo many muscles (drool)

Best thing was he had a sexy smirk on his face.(more drool lol)

God he was perfect!

We talked for most of the party.

His name was Vegeta

He lived in the same town as me too!

We talked about sports, family, training?

I never really got that one?

Anyway Vegeta pulled me outside and we looked at the stars. I heard him shuffel around and looked over at him.

We looked at each other for what mustive been 5 minites?

Next thing is he has his lips pressed onto mine...Omg i was almost seeing birds driving cars! It was so amazing.

He deepend the kiss and slipped his tounge into my mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck i kissed him back with just as much force.

When we did finally break apart we both smiled and looked back up to the stars.

All i could think was what happens now?

Well Vegeta beat me to that lol

He asked me out!

I hugged him, gave him my numbers and he gave me his.

We wen't back inside, as it turns out he is friends with chichi and 18's guys !

Yes they have names.. Goku is the crazy hair guy and Krillen is the short bald one.

Marron apparently ran off with Goku's twin brother Turles(just look for a guy looking like Gokubut with a bandana around his forehead) .

When the party ended we all wen't separet ways except 18 Chichi and i.

We went back to 18's and stayed there for the night. Her twin brother 17 nagged us about eating too much so we went to bed.

In the morning i wen't home and im now watching tv. Not very exciting huh lol

Oh the ph is ringing BE RITE BACK!

------------------

--------------------

Wow that was Vegeta?

Were going to the movies next wednesday to see a horror!

He didn't like the idea of a romance lol so we settled for a horror!

I'm so excited i can hardly breath!

Ohwell im going to make some lunch now cya!

Bulma

-----------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

Bulma's Diary:1/9/2005

Wow it's Wednesday now!

Vegeta is picking me up in one hour!

He called me every seccond night and we talked.

It was good to talk to someone and share problems.

Vegeta is alot like me in some ways, we have both been through bad things. When he was five he was sent away by his parents to live with his uncle. He abused him and beat him every night. When Vegeta was 12 he started to fight back against his uncle.

One night his uncle came into the kitchen and ran at Vegeta with a knife.

Vegeta grabbed the knife and stabbed him, he ran outside and over to the neighbours house to call the cops.

When they arrived they arested Vegeta's uncle for child abuse.

When Vegeta arrived back to home his parents said he shouldn't make up lies.

How stupid are our parents!

We laughed over all the things we did to get them back.

Vegeta pulled pranks and peaved them off so much.

They bought him everything he wanted to remain in his good books, guess it worked huh...

I think i finally found someone who understands me YAY!

Oh did i tell you vegeta is two years older than me, he's twenty.

Well i got to get ready now!

Tell you what happened when i get back!

CYA

Bulma

----------------------

Hey im back!

It was great! The movie, Vegeta...

He picked me up in his suped up skyline.

The movie we saw was the grudge!

I screamed so much when the girl started crawling down the stairs! Omg it just freaked the hell out of me!

A guy started to laugh at me being for scared and Vegeta turned around and threatened to bash the crap out of him if he laughed at me again.

The guy looked scared shitless! Served him right lol.

Most of the time i was holding onto Vegeta's arm and buring my face in his shirt.

He smells like cinnamon buns (yummie).

He was really good about it and put his arm around me.

When it was over we wen't and got an ice cream.

I had a double scoop of caramel and chocolate

He had SOOO many!

He must work it all off because if i ate all that i would be as huge as a train!

Vegeta drove me home and gave me a kiss goodbye and a cheeky smirk lol (melting on the doorstep)

I walked inside and practically jumped up and down!

He is so strong and tough, he doesn't like people pushing him around.

But he is like a chocolate centered toffie, so sweet when you get to know him!

Omg i think im starting to fall for him?

Too early?

I DON"T KNOW!

TOO EXCITED CYA  
Bulma

---------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

Bulma's Diary:7/9/2005

AHHH help me!

I have to do an army training course tomorow! Apparently it's to make all students more comfortable with their peers. The guys say it's sooooo easy and blah...i hope it is anyway!

HOW GREAT!

Knowing my luck all my friends will be in other groups lol.

It happens every year!

All i know is that it's going to hurt and i'm not fit!

Sure i can do pushups and situps but running is a total NO!

My father says i have upper strength like him...Great...

Ohwell i better get some sleep or ill be a total mess tomorow!

WISH ME LUCK

Bulma

--------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own any dbz ,wish i did tho!

-------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

Bulma's Diary:8/9/2005

Ok every muscle in my body hurts! I am batterd and bruised so much it's NOT funny. I can't laugh or sneeze without feeling my body scream at me!

I was right...All my friends were in different groups lol but it was ok.

I had a supportive and down to earth group YAY. We got assesed by army drill sergent!

First we had to do silly little mind things.

For example...

You and your team members have to rescure a team member from a chemical spill and can only use wood and metal drums.

If you touch the lava you have a two minute penalty..yadayada...

We did ALL of them! It was sooo cool!

Haha i even yelled at one of the army guys and he got scared! It served him right, I WAS IN PAIN and the little sod was laughing his head off at me.

WAHOO PAYBACK!

Anyway when it came to the training course we had to split into 7 person teams and go through the obsticals.

I was in an all boy group!

Alot of people were surprised when i climbed over the walls, crawled under the barbed wire, swung over the green goopy water, jumped logs and everything else!

I was one of the only girls to get over the wall by myself. Alot of boys were surprised and laughed at the chicks that cryed and fell off!

Whoops! Back to my team! They were really surportive to me, it was so nice.

One guy grabed me incase i fell in and they cheared me on!

Our team finished 2nd out of four teams! I was the third person in our team to get over the finish line! I got alot more respect from people after that.

I think that they thought i was a total prissy,smart,omg i broke a nailgirl.

I guess i do dress perfect and make sure i look fine before going out and all. But deep down im still the messy girl who played in mud and climbed trees .

Oh my god the drill sergents were yelling at us to do ten pushups and i did them! Half the guys were struggling, i bet my Vegeta would have no problems with that!

From the begining the sergents thought i was a total girly girl. iIcould see the way they were looking at me, totally sexist!

But i did everything perfect.

I coppied their examples perfectly.

Everytime i did i would hear "WELL DONE CUTEY"

I thought at first it was just a once off lol but after 5 times i figured that was my new nickname!

They were surprised when i jumped the wall and landed correctly with no flaws.

I asked for help on one obstical when i was having trouble grabbing a pole but i did it.

I also got another "GOOD JOB CUTEY!"

I am surprised i didn't finish last!

I was in league with the guys!

OOOOO the funniest thing was i didnt fall in any water ! GO ME!

When i told Vegeta all of this he looked so surprised!

I think he was proud of how i did because he said "Well done blue, you proved yourself to be a strong woman and im glad your mine."

That is the best thing that happened today. I have someone proud of me! Someone CUTE is PROUD of ME!

Little Bulma KICKED ASS TODAY!

Wow i think all the pain i totally worth it!

OH YEAH IM PUMPED UP!

Just as long as i don't move haha!

Ohwell i might take a bath!

Just got to move my leg...

damn

CYA

Bulma


End file.
